A Different Kind of Magic
by elephantsneverforget
Summary: "Just so you know, I've been your friend almost our whole life and I have NEVER seen you this way over a girl before. She must really mean something to you." And with those words, Blaise Zabini stood up and left Draco Malfoy to his thoughts.


**A/N: I wish Harry Potter was my brain baby.**

"You're staring at her again."

"Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Merlin's beard! You've completely gone bonkers!"

These four lines were what led Blaise Zabini to conclude the impossible.

"DRACO!"

The entire Great Hall turned to stare at the Italian. He shrugged everyone off and turned to find Draco now glaring at him.

"What on earth was that for, Zabini?" Draco scowled. "What was so important that you had to scream my name out loud for the entire hall to hear?"

"You're staring at her again." Blaise repeated his previous statement.

Draco cleared his throat. "I don't know what you are referring to."

"Oh please Draco! If you weren't a Slytherin, a Malfoy and a pureblood, you would have been writing her name beside yours and drawing giant hearts around. You have been melting her with your stare for days, no, weeks now."

"Again, I don't know WHO you're referring to." Draco turned his gaze away from Blaise and stared at the girl again.

"See, you're doing it again."

Draco jumped and was slightly red in the face, "I was not staring at anyone."

Blaise chuckled, "Since when did you develop some feelings for the mudblood?"

"I was not staring at her and I think it's about time we stopped using the term 'mudblood', don't you think?" Draco glared at his friend.

"Fine then, since when did you start developing feelings towards Hermione Granger?" Blaise said the last two words slowly to give emphasis.

"I feel nothing towards her."

"Then why have you been watching her every move for weeks? Why have you stopped throwing insults at her? Why is it that you spend a lot of time in the library?" Blaise bombarded Draco with questions.

Draco was silent. His eyes were still fixed on the not-so-bushy-haired witch in the Gryffindor table. He has been drawn to her for a while now. He was not so sure when it started. Maybe it was when they were made partners in Potions – a once evil plan of Slughorn turned the best thing in Draco's life. Maybe it was when they actually had a civil conversation with each other in the library because he had the book that she needed. Or maybe it was because he was seeing things in a different light now, a more tolerant light. Needless to say, he was developing a certain… interest towards the brunette. He was definitely NOT developing any romantic feelings for her. Just… an interest, if you may.

"Your silence has spoken for you, mate. You have got it bad for the mud-ggleborn." Blaise slapped him on the shoulder, clearly amused. "Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would lose his heart to the Gryffindor Princess?"

Draco shot him the scariest glare he could muster, and it was pretty scary if you were someone who was not used to Draco's company. "I am NOT in love with her. Shut up, Zabini."

"If you say so. But just so you know, I've been your friend almost our whole life and I have NEVER seen you this way over a girl before. She must really mean something to you." And with those words, Blaise Zabini stood up and left Draco Malfoy to his thoughts.

Draco walked to the library after dinner. He knew she would be there. He was partly excited and partly nervous to see her – excited because well, you didn't need an O in your OWLs to figure out that he was developing a minor crush on her and nervous because he was thinking over that git Blaise Zabini's words. He did NOT want that to be true.

He walked over to his usual table which "coincidentally" was right across her favorite table. He plopped down, took out his books, parchment and quills and started on the ridiculously long essay for History of Magic. He begged all great forces of the world that he not fall asleep in the process of writing. She was not there yet but he had a feeling she would come soon.

As if on cue, she walked in the library and sat on her usual spot. He watched her take out her things. It was no doubt that she was already done with the essay he was just about to start. She was, after all, the brightest witch of their age. He wondered what essay she was writing now. He wondered what she was thinking about when she lit up and started writing furiously on her parchment. He wondered what it felt like to be that book she was scanning and touching lightly with her seemingly soft and warm hands. He also wondered how long he had been staring at her that he was unable notice his quill forming a giant ink blot on his essay.

"Damn it!" he cursed and tried to wipe the blot off. He was too busy fussing over his now ruined essay that he didn't notice her approach him.

"Having some trouble, Malfoy?" She asked.

He jumped in surprise and looked up to see the girl he was staring at now standing right by his table. "Damn it, Granger. You scared me. Didn't your mother ever tell you that sneaking up on people is rude?"

She laughed, "I wasn't sneaking up on you. You were just too busy trying to get that ink blot off your parchment to notice me walk over here."

He scowled, "Well, I don't really need your help. As you can see, I've got it all fixed." He looked down to show her that he had magically made the ink blot disappear then gave her a smirk. It was just too easy for him to be so proud around her.

She rolled her eyes, laughed again and said, "So you've fixed your parchment. What do you plan to do to your fingers now?"

He looked at his hands and saw black ink smeared on his fingers. His eyes widened. _Damn it! _He thought, _How long was I even watching this girl that I didn't notice this mess happening? Damn, damn, damn!_ He reached into his pants pocket and took out his pristine white handkerchief. He wiped his fingers. _Hell, this is Egyptian cotton now ruined over dumb ink stains._

Hermione watched as he struggled to wipe his hands with the handkerchief to no avail. He looked rather helpless as he was only making an even bigger mess. "Do you need help?"

He glared at her, although not a scary one, and said, "I can take care of myself, Granger." Then, he continued trying to take off the ink from his hands.

It was such a struggle. He would wipe the ink off one at a time and not notice that the part of the hanky he was using was already smeared with ink therefore only messing his fingers up more. He was frustrated now, obviously. He did NOT want to look like a fool, especially in front of Hermione Granger.

She sighed, sat down on the seat next to him, grabbed the hanky (careful not to touch the parts with ink) and grabbed his wrist. "Seriously, you're only making things worse. You're as helpless as a turtle on its back." She was holding his wrist gently but forcefully wiping off his ink-stained hands. She whispered a spell that made the piece of cloth slightly damp and continued wiping.

It was like his world stopped. She was actually holding his hand. Well, not technically but she wrapped her hand around his wrist and she was… so close. The part of his skin that she touched was burning. He looked at her face and she noticed she had that look she had when she was concentrating. She was squinting her eyes and biting her lower lip and it took almost everything in him not to lean forward and kiss her.

"Honestly Malfoy, what were you thinking about? What could you have possibly been too distracted about to not notice your quill making a mess?"

_You,_ he thought. "That's really none of your business, Granger." _Damn my inner git._

"Well, my apologies, Your Highness. I was just worried."

He smirked, "You worry about me? Are you suddenly drawn to me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She chuckled, "In your wildest dreams, Malfoy. I was just worried that maybe you've gone mad and need to be admitted in St. Mungo's. I was worried because we have a Potions project to submit in two weeks and you have to do your part before you're mentally incapacitated. No way am I going to let you slack off."

"Wow Granger, your grades over my mental health, and here I thought we were starting to be friends." He scowled.

"Really Malfoy? You would dare befriend a Gryffindor and a muggleborn? Your father would go mad!"

"I don't really give a care about my Father. Let him rot in Azkaban for all I care. He made my life a living hell."

She looked up at him and saw a dark expression on his face. "You really despise him, don't you?"

"Let's just say, I never had a father."

They fell silent. She was almost done wiping off all the ink in his hands.

"There you go, Malfoy. Clean hands!" She tossed his hanky to him.

He was slightly disappointed when she let go. "Thanks, Granger."

She flashed him a smile and started to walk back to her table when he called her. She turned back to him.

"Do you really want to do homework on a Friday night?"

She shrugged, "Nothing else to do."

He gestured to the chair she was on earlier. "We could… talk."

"You want to talk to ME?"

It was his turn to shrug, "Better than doing homework on a Friday night."

So that was how they spent their Friday night – talking. They delved into the most random to the most serious topics. She found out that he secretly enjoyed dancing and he found out that she wished she could carry a tune. They talked about her lack of interest in Quidditch and his love for clothes which sparked an argument on his sexuality. Draco was not pleased and Hermione was nearly crying from laughter at that conversation. They talked about politics, the recent war, wizarding rights and surprisingly, muggles. He was fascinated by her thoughts, her opinions and her words. She was surprised at this side of Draco Malfoy and even more surprised that he let his guard down so easily. He was no git. It was all an act. Underneath the Slytherin arse was a human waiting to come out.

"It's almost curfew." She reminded him.

"It is? That was fast."

"I'm going to go and fix my stuff now. I really don't want to get after hours." She got up.

He chuckled, "Of course, Hermione Granger doesn't want to get detention."

When they finished fixing up, they walked out of the library together.

"Who would have thought I would enjoy talking to you, Malfoy?" Hermione laughed, "I should watch out for flying pigs tomorrow."

"Ha-ha Granger. I am pretty charming. Don't you see the long line of women always following me?" He winked.

"I always thought you never spoke to them just… snogged them." She wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Jealous, are we? Want a piece of the Draco Malfoy? Can't resist the god standing before you?"

She sighed, "And now you're back to being that pompous, self-centered, arrogant git."

"Your words are a breath of fresh air." He scowled playfully.

She giggled, "I hope they stung!"

Silence. He really didn't want to stop talking to her. He also really did not want to admit that his heart has been in a flutter all night long. The way he was able to look at her face and not be suspected of stalking was a gift from Merlin himself.

"Well, I'll see you around then." She said with a slight wave.

He nodded, "I'll make sure of it."

She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. He felt like he was going to pass out. She had the most amazing eyes and he wanted to get lost in them forever. He smiled back and gave him a flirtatious wink. She scowled but laughed just the same.

"You really are something else, Malfoy."

"I am only the best, Granger." He was suddenly aware of how close they were. _When did she step forward? Was it when I winked? Did it happen that fast?_

Draco's musings were silenced when she felt her lips give his cheek a soft, gentle and innocent kiss.

"Good night, Draco." She whispered and then walked away to the Gryffindor dormitory.

He was stunned silent. He touched his cheek and gave the widest and goofiest smile. He turned the other way and almost floated to the Slytherin dormitory. His brain only had one thought – Hermione. All he could think of was her eyes, her nose, her hands, her cheeks, her laugh, her voice, her smile, her wit, her intelligence, her cleverness, her lips… and that kiss.

When he entered his room, he threw a pillow on the sleeping (and snoring) figure of Blaise Zabini.

"Hell! What was that?" shot an angry Zabini, then when he realized it was Draco, "What the hell is your problem, mate?"

"I just thought you would appreciate my telling you that you are right." Draco said, sitting on his own bed.

"Right about what?" a confused Blaise asked.

"This morning. The girl. Your conclusion."

"Ohoho!" Blaise gave an amused laugh, "Now I know where you were tonight! And I was right! I KNEW I was right! Every fiber of my being knew you love her!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! I do NOT love her!" Draco said defensively.

"Then what?"

"You were right to say that there is a different feeling that I have towards her."

Blaise was frowning, "And what is that?"

"Magic."

"Like _Lumos_ kind of magic? _Expelliarmus_? _Expecto Patronum_? _Wingardium Leviosa_?" His eyebrow curled up.

"No, Blaise, not that."

"_Legillimency_?"

"No, mate," Draco chuckled. He touched his cheek again and shivered at the part where her lips were. "A different kind of magic."


End file.
